a little criminal
by thatboilittlebird
Summary: come follow Samuel hikari after suffering at the hands of his mother he leaves his home in England to go live in los Santos being given a home by his grandmother as well as weapon and some money. there will be ABDL content so i don't have to say much more on that. prepare for drugs, guns and lots of cunning stunts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:new beginnings

Samuel Hikari looks out the window of the plane as it lands in los santos international airport "so this is los santos time to have fun" sam thought, after it lands he grabs his bag and gets off the plane when he gets to the exit of the airport he looks around looking for his uncle, "ah samuel my boy" michael desanta says going up to a confused sam hugging him sam returning the hug, "ah how are you uncle mic" sam says looking at his uncle, "i am good i heard about what happened back in england.. I am sorry to hear it happened" michael said giving his nephew a concerned look, "ah well soldier on" sam says giving a shrug as they walked over to michael's car trevor philips sitting on the hood, "mikey mikey mikey i didn't know you had family coming over" trevor said pick up next to michaels, "get the hell off my car trevor and you remember sam right?" michael says sam giving a little wave, "yea of course i do the last time i saw him he was wearing a diaper" trevor says leaning on his pick up, sam almost blushed but looks at trevor "oh so you're the drug dealer my mother tells me to avoid" sam says jokingly, "i am shocked sam i am no typical drug dealer i am a business master mind you should not listen to every order your mother gives you" trevor says in mock offence, "don't worry i have a tendency to disobey" sam says jokingly raising an eyebrow, "god not even a minute and you already corrupted the kid go on trevor scatter il see you later tonight for poker" michael says getting into his car with sam.

"So where to?" michael asks, "first i need to stop by the docks my car got shipped separately", "clever boy" michael says dropping sam off at the harbour, "you got anywhere to stay" michael asks, "yea i do my gran gave it to me it's up in the hills gotta love old rich people" sam says with a smile going over to his surge, "well if you need any help or just want a chat come talk to me" michael says driving off.

Driving all the way to his new house sam enters his home seeing a grey lock box on a table next to the front door he picks it up closing the door, a note sitting next to the box with the words written on it "dear sam i hope you find this useful oh and the key in this box will get you into a deposit box with 8 million dollars worth of bonds i dearly hope you put all these resources to good use from gran P.S this counts as me giving you your inheritance no blood involved", chuckling sam picks up the key that was in a pot and opens the box and takes out a C96 pistol, "nice one granny" sam says putting the pistol on the kitchen counter and wiping a tear out of his eyes, "no no no not now" sam said taking a nearby bottle of whisky wanting to down a glass but puts the bottle back, "no not that either" sam thought going down to his room and flopping on his bed, "well this is it a new life a new start.. I want it all" sam thought falling asleep.

authors note: Michael in this story is not sams biological uncle instead sams father was very good friends with Michael and Trevor bringing his young family with him to Canada on "holiday" when really sams father was robbing banks with sams grandfather, Michael and Trevor.

and the "thing" that was going through sams head will be elaborated in future oh and il be incorporating some events from my actual life as a catalyst for the character even giving sam hikari my first name i will put in a LOT of stuff that i think should of been in the games online mode on top of things that are in online and the story as you can tell takes place AFTER the ALL LIVE ending so franklin is alive too and fucking rich.


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: ABDL content introduced soon probably next chapter**

Chapter 2: building blocks and a visit

Sam woke up the next day sitting up and stretching he looks down and wanted to shoot himself with his new pistol from what he saw, he had wet his bed turning to see a note next to his lamp he takes it of and reads it blushing, "dear sam if you are reading this then you probably didn't read this the night before, there are spare sheets and some clothes you might like in the wardrobe from gran" the note read, feeling ashamed sam threw his now wet suit into the wash basket and the same with the sheets and covers to see a mattress protector, "damn that old lady thought of everything" sam thought simply cleaning up and making his bed, after he was done he went in and got into some clothes that made him look like a biker, "this should do" sam thought making his way to his car and driving towards the bank to get his deposit box, "gran better not of lied" sam thought knowing that was near impossible, after cashing in the deposit box sam makes his way over to michael's house.

When sam gets to michael's house he sees jimmy stomping out the front door throwing some rubbish in the bin, "daaaaad did you do a shady deal again" jimmy yells back at michael as michael walks out the front door, "of course not unless trevor gave our address to someone, jimmy that isn't a drug dealer that is just sam" michael says as sam parks in their drive and walks towards them, "hey uncle mic" sam says "oh ho looking good" michael replies greeting his nephew, jimmy just scoffs "yeah looks like a biker drives a car made for faggots" jimmy says, "JIMMY!" michael yells "woah woah uncle mic he is just jealous i am just more successful than he is" sam says putting a hand on mike's shoulder, "what did you just say bitch?" jimmy says squaring up to sam realising he was dwarfed by sam, sam just looks down at jimmy "you know what i just said i was simply hear to get your father's advice about what i am going to do for a job i may have money but that isn't going to last, it's called a long term solution so maybe you should quit masterbating and think of one for yourself" sam replies, jimmy tries to throw a punch but sam pushes him to the ground and restrains jimmy "now you are going to calm down" sam says, "HA" michael just laughs patting sam on the back, "ok ok get off him i think i got something for you" michael says pulling sam off jimmy and taking him inside jimmy angrily going to his room, "so you want to make some money" michael says sitting sam on the sofa and sitting next to him, "hey i think i saw something like this before in a movie just don't look at my search history" sams says both sam and mic chuckling, "so there is a warehouse near the scrapyard i own the warehouse but if you want you can have it i am not using it" michael says, "really? What's the price?" sam asks suspicious, "it's on the house i was going to give it to jimmy but that little shit is being a little shit" michael says marking the warehouse on sam's phone and handing sam the keys for it, "b-but what will i do with it?" sam asks, "that is for you to decide you are creative" michael says walking sam to the door, "if you need anything come back oh and you remember lester?" michael asks, "yeah" sam says, "well if you are ever in trouble call him" michael says handing sam lester's number, sam got into his car and started to drive towards the warehouse wondering what he was going to do with it a memory creeping to the front of his head, shaking the god forsaken memory from his head sam arrives at the warehouse going in he looks around a massive empty space with even an underground area, sam went back to his car sitting on the hood he just thinks watching cars pass by.

Taking out his phone sam looks around on the web until he finds a office he could afford nearby "oh it's the one that looks like a fidget spinner from above" sam thought looking at the options for his new office, getting basically everything standard picking a female assistant from a list of them he liked, even going as far as to getting a single office garage and workshop, driving to his new office sam goes up going in through the doors assistant at her desk, "ah sir you're here a pleasure to see you i am sally and i will be your assistant" sally says showing sam around, "now let's make some money" sally says cheerfully as sam sits at his desk and going onto his computer ordering some tools for his new warehouse, "so what are we doing boss?" sally asks, "'repossess' cars change up their looks and sell them i've ordered the tools to be delivered here organise some transport for them please" sam says simply, "yes sir" sally says going to her desk sam putting his head in his hands.

"Woah woah steady there" sam thought feeling a rush of pure dread flow right through him, "try and hold it together" sam continued to think getting up, "il be back tomorrow, once you are done you can leave but be back by 8 tomorrow il get to know you then" sam says going to the door, "bye sir" sally says giving a wave as sam leaves.

When sam gets home he slams the door shut and throws himself onto his sofa letting his emotions go and cries into a pillow. All sam ever wanted was to be loved but looked up from his pillow when he heard his phone buzzing, answering it sam realised it was his assistant, "sir sorry to bother but your sudden disappearance from the office is quite surprising from all the bosses i've served i felt something is wrong with you.. Please don't be mad but if you need to talk you can talk to me and if you need me to do something as long as it's legal il do it" sally says, sam just sighs and sits up "Il talk to you about that tomorrow ok, do you think you can have some KFC or something sent to my house" sam asks, "yes sir" sally says cutting the call to do her orders, sam lays back on his sofa and turns on his TV watching cartoons whilst waiting for his food, after getting his food sam flops back onto his sofa eating his fried chicken and coke starting to feel younger in his mind and falling asleep on his sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: workshops and weird uncles.

Sam wakes up the next day feeling a little stronger but almost just as shit as usual and sat up surprised he didn't wet himself this time, "that's pleasant at least" sam said getting to his feet and made his way to his surge dreading what he was going to have to explain to sally.

When sam got into the office he was surprised at a man standing in front of his assistants desk "uncle lester?" sam said a little confused and the man hunched over slightly turned to greet him, "oh sam good to see you again oh my you have grown i see your condition has not gotten the better of you" lester said limping over to sam on his walking stick, sam simply smiled and said "well i can't say the same for you lester but from what i heard we both seem to have a good thing with IT and engineering"

"And don't forget tactical thinking" lester says walking towards the makeshift living room in the office "i am guessing you are simply not just here to say hello" sam said following lester, "you're right at first it was a simple hello at your home but now since i noticed in your search history noted the purchasing of a office" lester says chuckling with glee, "how much profit am i going to gain?" sam asks and lester lets out a laugh "OH you're like a balance between trevor's psychotic mind and my lust for money with a bit of michaels charm" the disabled man laughed out twirling his cane around.

"Well first things first i need to establish good relations with securo serv with this business, a stable form of somewhat legit income to fund such heists and business ventures and thank you i will beef up security with a hand built phone" sam said confidently, "oh you really are sounding like a prodigy, you don't get much sleep and you are basically running on fumes but still getting the job done" lester said as he hands sam a piece of paper, "call me when you're ready also how did you know i was going to ask you about heists?" lester asked curious "tactical thinking it's you after all" sam said smiling and rolling his eyes.

Lester hugged sam and went back to his house and and the elevator closed sam turned to see sally with her arms folded, "boss that man knew you, how?" sally asked folding her arms and sam looked down stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket. "That was my uncle lester" sam said shuffling his feet and sally took note at the odd behaviour so sally just shook the thought out of her mind and asked "how is he related to you?"

"Oh that is simple he isn't my biological uncle my father was just a good friend of his" sam explained and sally sighed happy with his answer but then met sams gaze and says "you said something about heists?"

Again sam looked down at his boots "ok my father may of been apart of a heist crew" sam said rubbing his arm awkwardly, "god damn it he looks like a scared child" sally thought then she thought to leave it for now sam looked like he really didn't want to talk about it, "i am not going to judge you ok lets go to the workshop" sally said putting a little smile on sams face as they went to get into sam's surge so sally can drive them there.

Sam sat in the back of the surge as sally drove towards the workshop "so boss is there anything you want to talk about" sally asks as sam flips through his phone stopping on a website called and goes into one of the chat rooms, "hmm oh nothing really" sam says whilst saying something in a private chat and a second later sallys phone buzzed, "oh boss you don't mind if i look at this?" sally asks and sam gestures to give her his approval and she looks in her phones messages, this message was from the littlespaceonline site and sally was suspicious but she sent a message back and sams phone buzzed announcing the arrival of her reply, sally herself was a nanny on the LSO site and she remembered her friend recently adopted a little and allowed her to talk to him when she wasn't around so he wouldn't get lonely, sally thought that this could be that little but she wasn't sure she would have to look at sams phone and find mary on it if she could find evidence of him calling mary his mommy then she would know for sure.

"Well we are here" sally says parking outside the warehouse and sam gets out and stretches putting his phone back into his pocket, "well let's hope those tools are here" sam says going into the warehouse as sally follows.

"This is nice" sam says looking around seeing 50 cars in the warehouse "so much profit to be made" sam said smiling, "well boss here is how this is going to work it's either securo serv can give us the cars but we only get paid a commission charge for selling it whilst they collect the rest of the money, or they can tell us where a viable car is and we can sell it for the full price" sally explained and sam rubbed his chin, "well i am starting us out on some commission cars but once we run out of those il think about it" sam said walking into the office were a mechanic sat on the sofa in the small office, "this is frank he will be modifying the vehicles for us and we only have to pay him for work he does rather than by the hour" sally explains as sam greets frank and shakes his hand.

"Well that's good" sam says smiling "yea boss you know you have a vehicle workshop in your office? Can i run a small business of my own in there? I can bring in members of the public that want high end modifications and get it done there" frank says and sam thinks, "how about i financially run and benefit from that and just pay you $10 an hour but when it comes to what happens down here i pay for the supplies and you still get your $10 because it's a week thing" sam says, "that's pretty reasonable" frank says and sally looks at her work phone and changes franks contract.

After going down to the underground area sally looks at sam and asks "what are we going to do with this then?" "i am glad you ask you see warstock has a bunch of toys i want to get in future so i can earn even more money from doing missions for securo serv or getting some mercs to do it" sam says and makes his way back to the surge with sally following.

When sam and sally gets back to the surge sam takes out his phone to answer a call from michael "hey squirt a friend of mine called franklin wants to know if you have any jobs for him" michael asks, "well i just got all my business stuff sorted il have something for him by tomorrow tell him to come stop by my office" sam says and michael hangs up.

After getting back in the car and as they drove sam looked out the window of his car "it really is happening i am building a company" sam thought smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: big men and bikers

When sam got to the office the next day he saw who he assumed was franklin "and you must be franklin" sam said looking at the man in the waiting room to his office "morning mr hikari" franklin said both men shaking hands, "oh please you can just call me sam" sam said with a smile as they walked to sams desk.

"Ok so i am going to pay you 10k for this franklin" sam said and franklins jaw dropped "must be dangerous work" franklin said folding his arms, "no not at all it's just transporting cars to a buyer that is all" sam said calmly "then why the big amount?" franklin said suspicious, "better to pay you in a chunk than by the hour" sam said and franklin smiled. "well money is money michael said you would have it ready by today" franklin said as they got up and started to make their way out to the front sam leaving his phone on his desk to charge.

"Nows my chance" sally thought as sam and franklin exited the office to make their way to the warehouse she knew she had to execute her plan soon.

Meanwhile out in sandy shores:

Seven motorbikes raged across the sands towards a bar the leader of the group having a smaller member clinging to her as they rode.

When the bikers got to the bar they removed their helmets their hair rolling down their back the all female biker gang the biker bunnies were there and ready to kill someone especially the leader mary hops.

Mary kicked the door to the bar in taking it off its hinges "ALRIGHT! WHO STOLE MY BABYGIRLS MOTORBIKE?" mary barked and the entire bar went silent except for the barman who stood up, "mary you are going to have to pay for the door again you realise that" the barman said and mary gave him a death glare when her phone started to ring "mommy your phone" dani said keeping her helmet on and still hiding behind mary, "did she just call you mommy?" one drunk weirdo said with a laugh and as mary picked up her phone to answer she threw a empty beer bottle at the drunk man knocking him out.

"Hello" mary said into her phone recognising the number as sam's "mary hops is that you?" sally said from the other side "sally? If you stole my babys phone i am going to break your legs" mary threatened, "let me guess someone stole something from dani? Either way sam is in losantos i just needed to know if this was you or someone else" sally explained.

Mary sighed and smiled slightly but she was going to have a talk with sam about telling them where he is going, "yea someone stole dani's bike and we are looking for the sorry S.O.B so ping me the location to meet him and il be there at some point" mary said into the phone remembering how much dani didn't like it when she sweared and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Right so if no one is going to tell us where her motorbike is we are going to replace it with one of yours" mary said looking around and then shrugged rubbing dani's side "well then let's get you a new bike babygirl" mary said walking out of the bar with her gang entoe to go to the back of the bar.

When they got to the back of the bar mary instantly looked furious she saw the man who stole dani's motorbike handing it over to who she assumed was his girlfriend, "HEY YOU! THAT MOTORBIKE BELONGS TO MY GANG!" mary yelled stomping towards the greasy biker man who she recognised as being apart of the lost MC.

"Not my fault you parked it on lost MC territory" the biker said folding his arms as marys gang surrounded them "it's 1 against 8 just give me the keys" mary said and dani looked out from behind mary, "you stole it from the biker bunnies?" the bikers girlfriend said "it was parked in a lost parking spot" the biker barked at her, "you took my babygirls motorbike" mary said folding her arms as the rest of her gang reached for their weapons. "Oh to hell with this" the bikers girlfriend said and walked over to mary and handed the keys to the bike back to her and stomped back over to her boyfriend and punches him in the face "DON'T BE CHEAP YOU EITHER BUY IT OR NO GIFT!" the girl screamed and stomped off.

"That was entertaining" mary said quickly getting dani on her bike and the gang quickly get away from the bar.

Back with sam:

Sam walked back into his office and notices sally as she walks away from his desk "i am not going to ask she was probably looking for a pen or something" sam thought as he sat down and watched a movie whilst he waited for franklin to complete the delivery.

"Um boss mind if i talk to you about something?" sally asked approaching sams desk "what is it?" sam said closing the tab that had the movie, "well um have you ever heard of LSO?" sally asked and sam blushed "no" sam said with a slight stutter "i have been doing this career for 10 years boss i know when a CEO is lying to me" sally said putting her hands on her hips.

Sam may of been stubborn but he knew when he was cornered "ok ok so i may of been on a sight with those initials just don't judge me it isn't a fetish" sam said whimpering a little and felt like he was going to cry, being little was HIS secret his biological family never knew it for good reason.

"Aw don't cry boss" sally said kneeling down to be level with sam and gently hugging him "or should i say littlebird" sally added at the end and sam swore he was about to faint, "well guess you should go down for a nap" sally said and sam nodded in agreement and as sally laid sam on the sofa sam tiredly says "hey isn't mummy in los santos too?"

Back with mary and dani:

"Well that went well" mary said into her helmets radio "mary i see smoke in the distance" frances radioed back "where?" mary radioed back "1;10" frances radioed and dani looked alarmed, "THE BASE!" dani squealed and the other bikers took a moment not to crash "dani sweety please don't squeal into the radio" mary radioed back as they sped towards where the ploom of smoke was coming from.

As they stopped outside were the fire was they realised in horror what happened they have lost their war with the lost MC their clubhouse was burning to the ground "but how?" mary said getting off her bike throwing her helmet off, "m-m-m-my stuffies" dani whimpered falling to her knees.

Mary felt defeated she was watching everything she built up in front of her in flames and then remembered the fuel under the old petrol station that they called a base. "EVERYONE DOWN!" she yelled pulling dani to safety as a jet of flames spewed out of new cracks in the pumps before shattering sending shards of metal, plastic and rubber everywhere scratching the club markings on their bikes and causing one metal shard to shred the back of marys jacket.

"Is everyone ok?" mary called out to everyone as they all stood up "i am good mommy" dani said looking up at mary as mary pulled her to her feet, "and everyone else?" mary asked "i am fine" frances said and the other 5 members agreed.

"What are we going to do now?" tech said rubbing where on her helmet her temples would be, mary quickly took her phone out and called sally and sighed happily when she picked up "sally um you know i said i would visit at some point i think that point may need to be now" mary said into her phone desperate to both see her baby boy and to get her gang somewhere safe.

authors note: i was listening to the song panzer battalion (by sabaton) as well as various other power metal songs when i wrote this and may of been reading some other non-sexual ageplay fanfictions before doing this chapter also try doing the doomsday event it's damn hard


	5. Chapter 5

authors note: now so no one is confused here is the list of bikers in marys gang. mary (leader), dani (little), tech(technician), tact (tactical officer), gunner (weapons expert), frances(road captain), heavy (grunt and a Russian), sharps (sharp shooter). i hope this set cast of characters clears things up and the only 3 people in this story is sam, mary and dani

Chapter 5: mummys here

When sally received the call from mary she sighed and went to prepare for their arrival whilst juggling paperwork and checking on sam as he slept. Finally after mary and her gangs arrival sally buzzed them through the front door and greeted them "good day miss roden" sally said bowing then looking up to inspect her friend, "oh my you are injured please do take a seat an-" "enough" mary said gently but firmly cutting off sally mid sentence as the rest of her gang except for dani took seats by the door.

"We are ok but our base is no more and where is sam? I know he can help" mary said looking around but buckled a little when she tried to walk with dani quickly moving to support her, "mommy pwease nu fawl" dani said feeling her little side take over "got ya mary, dani you rest" sally ordered making mary limp over to the sofa by the window and sitting on it "now rest here little miss impatient and il wake sam up ok" sally said making sure mary wasn't going to try and get up and go to find sam.

Sam never liked sleeping since he was 9 after some bully almost killed him simply because he existed and usually had nightmares about such incidents like that he even swore the thought of another could make him wet himself, but as he woke up after hearing sally say "boss wa- oh my" sam realised that he just wet himself from his nightmare.

Blushing a bright red as he struggled to sit up sam simply growled "not a single word." "um boss i think we should probably get you some dia-" sally said being interrupted by sam as he stood up, "i said not another word" sam grumbled as he took a spare set of biker jeans from the wardrobe he had installed in the office to replace his now dampened trousers when he heard a familiar female voice say "there you are baby boy."

Sam froze "uummm mummy uh w-what are you doing here?" sam stuttered out and blushed a even deeper red, "you know i think we should put you in a diaper, hey tech could you go get that pack of diapers i keep on my bike" mary said as she approached sam, "b-b-but i am a big boy" sam stuttered "not to me you're not now is there a shower in this office because you need one" mary said putting her hands on her hips, sam looked down at the ground defeated and went to shower.

"I thought i told you to rest" sally said turning to mary as she picked out a suit for sam as tech came in with the diaper bag mary always kept on her motorbike, "well i am bad at taking orders i am better at giving them" mary said taking the bag and setting it by the sink in the living quarters.

"Mommy wew big bwo?" dani said unsteadily walking into the room "well your brother is in the shower now baby girl go wait with gunner can you do that for mommy?" mary said in return getting a nod from dani as she went to see gunner.

After about 10 minutes mary knocked the door to the shower room "are you ok in there young man?" she said so sam could hear her, "i am fine m-mary" sam said in response "sam i am your mommy i know you are nervous, listen sally cleaned up your accident so il leave your change of clothes on the bed but i insist you put a diaper on il let you put it on yourself ok" mary said then leaving the room.

"Does she actually expect me to use a diaper?" sam thought turning the shower off "no no not use just wear yea that's what she meant" sams mind added to some relief. After getting out of the shower and drying himself off sam went into the sleep quarters and noticed the clothes and diaper on the improvised bed and sighed picking the infantile garment up, "am i really resorting to wearing this, NO i am not a baby i am a CEO the babying can wait" sam thought and sat down to dress deciding not to put the diaper on.

"So where are you going to go?" sally asked whilst drinking tea with mary who had dani sitting on her knee "well we do have enough funds to get another clubhouse but it will have to be nearby" mary said shrugging.

Sam walked out of the living quarters in a consultants suit and pulled out a swivel chair from his desk and sat near the bikers "so ma- i mean mummy what are you doing here?" sam asked and after one explanation later sams jaw dropped. "Wow the lost MC i have heard they are ruthless but i have seen more threatening bikers back in england" sam said rolling his eyes and smiling a little, "sam this is serious" mary said giving sam her best motherly stare "sorry" sam said in reply looking down.

Dani got up and waddled over to sam and hugged him "hewwo big bwo nice to meet ou" dani said smiling and sam gently hugged back, "hello sis it's good to see you at long l-" sam said but then got interrupted by mary who noticed something. "Sam you are not wearing the diaper i gave you" mary said and sam instantly blushed "i don't need it when i am awake" sam said and mary stood up and walked over to sam, "young man you will put your diaper on now or i will assist you" mary said staring at sam.

Sam felt genuinely nervous but he folded his arms "i won't wear it" sam said. It was at that moment sam realised why mary was the LEADER of a motorbike gang because he was quickly picked up and was balanced on mary's hip like a 2 year old, "P-P-PUT ME DOWN!" sam wailed as mary carried him into the sleeping quarters and laid him down on the improvised bed and held him down by his stomach uselessly swatting at marys arm.

"Sam listen i know you are nervous and i know you don't want to look weak but you have come here and you have a company within a week, even the man you hired to get your cars to the buyer has done his job and you have earned a nice chunk of change" mary said smiling, sam took a moment to calm down and sighed not even noticing that mary had gotten his suit trousers off and got him powdered and in a diaper in record time and sam almost squeaked in surprised.

"You just?" sam said stunned and mary put sams trousers back on "il let you off just this once baby boy but there is one thing i want to know and you have to be truthful" mary said sitting sam up and getting eye level with him, "do you trust me?" mary asked and every single cell in sams form screamed no "if you betray me il do more than kill you, you know this" sam said with a scowl, mary was not impressed and gave a scornful but motherly look and sam looked mary in the eyes "i do trust you" sam said with a nod.

Mary sighed "i know it's hard for you to trust me since i showed up all of the sudden bu-" mary said but was cut off by sam hugging her.

Mary smiled and rubs sam's back "mummy can i help your gang rebuild?" sam asks and mary nods "no baby boy but i can help you build your empire" mary said sitting sam in her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: homes and scars?

After some time and sam ordering some pizza sam looked at mary and asked a question he was always meaning to ask "hey mummy if your clubhouse has been destroyed where are you guys going to stay?"

"Oh baby that is easy we all have houses in the city for just such an occasion but i guess me and dani could bunk with you if it's ok" mary said leaning over and rubbing sam's back.

"Mommy we get to stay with brother?" dani asked through a mouth full of pizza "well only if he agrees sweety we have other safe houses" mary says adjusting the bib on dani and wiping her face clean with a wet cloth.

"Well of course i would let you guys stay at mine, my house has a garage so you two can store your motorbikes" sam says getting a smile from mary. "Hey boss would you like me to have more vehicles delivered to the warehouse securo serv has some more for us" sally says looking at the little family from her desk as the other bikers got bored and went on laptops in the office, "of course we made a decent profit last time and we have the perfect crew for delivering them" sam says smiling.

"Well boss securo serv does offer more than just cars you can buy some warehouses from them to store goods you can sell on the internet and you can have some quick jobs. Oh and i got a call from a mr crest, he is sending a laptop with some software on it to get some manufacturing" sally says.

"Thank you sally" sam says smiling as mary got up "well i think we should all go home we can consider a front tomorrow" mary says looking up at the clock which said it was 4 in the afternoon. Of course a front for the legally questionable stuff how could sam forget he knew securo serv was legally questionable and knowing lester it would be something illegal so he had to make a legal cover up for his profits.

"Come bwo lets go" dani says pulling sams arm snapping him out of his thoughts "oh ok il get my car and you two can get your bikes" sam says slowly getting up, "actually we can leave our bikes here we can take your car sam" mary said and took a moment to turn to sally "order some diapers for the office he is pretty much the same size as dani ok" mary finished taking sam and dani by the hand.

"Very well miss rendon" sally said with a small bow as the woman in question took her 2 littles out of the office and taking an elevator to the garage that sam's car was in.

"I will drive" mary said sam handing over his keys with a sigh "it's a hybrid so don't try and change gear" sam said and mary cheerly replied with "good thing i only drive automatics."

As the lift took the car down sam and dani were in the back of the car "bwuda ou otay?" dani asked looking at sam "hmm? Oh yea perfectly fine" sam said taking his phone out of his pocket and read a document.

Document:

If you are reading this sam welcome to the LSO community i hope you enjoy your time with us but i best clear up some stuff for you like classifications of people we get people from the BDSM and some from the more normal crowds so you don't get confused.

From the test you agreed to your regression age is 2 years old and you agreed with these results and will be treated as a Little on our documents and will help you find a mother or father to care for you.

Bigs/Guardians: a Big/Guardian takes care of Littles often adopting them and treating them as their own children treating them like the regression age of the Little. Bigs/Guardians crave having at least 1 little and go into a depressed state if they don't get a little. Want to piss off a Big/Guardian insulting their little is a good place to start.

Littles: a Little is a person that often has a regression age of between newborn/1 up to 10 years old. Littles often require Bigs/Guardian class person and often require time at least 3 days to be Little to keep their mind from going crazy.

Mids: mids are like littles but their regression ages range from 11-17

Doms: Doms are also known as Masters of Subs (also known as pets) they can easily be independent but can seek a Sub if they wish.

Sub: Subs commonly known as pets crave a Dom Class person they obey their Doms commands if they can't find a Dom the Sub will go into a depressed state. Subs don't care if their Dom tortures them just as long as they have one and they draw pleasure from whatever their Dom does.

Furrys: just the furry counterpart to all the above classes nothing too special it's just animal themed.

Normies/Neutrals: these are the normal people who either come to our community to understand us or just want to have a good conversation.

We are still trying to get all the classifications protected by laws we hope we can get the protection bills passed soon.

Hope you enjoy your stay on LSO mr hikari.

From ms Admin A.K.A. the nanny

End document

"Oh bwo dat your welcome lettew" dani said looking at sam's phone "yea it was written with a few mistakes i am still getting used to being a little. Mainly because i have never gotten a chance to just let it out you know, i just read it because it reminds me that i have a fear of being seen as weak i could of easily sorted my problems out by drinking" sam said with a sigh.

"Bwuda ju stop pwease ou scawing me" dani says whimpering a little mary looking in the rear view mirror to see the commotion only to see sam reaching across the car to hug dani. "it's ok sis" that's why i found you and mummy" sam said and mary sighed relieved that neither would start crying.

The rest of the car journey was quiet with dani occasionally fussing about getting mcdonalds on the way to the house but mary resisted and pulled into the garage. "We are home sweetys" mary says getting out of the car with dani and sam and going into the house with sam flopping on the sofa.

With a sigh mary took dani by the hand to find a bathroom "we will discuss dinner in a moment dani needs a change do you need one sam?" mary asked, sam at the reminder of the diaper looked back at mary "no i don't" sam said with a blush on his face.

"Strange boy but il leave him be" mary thought to herself and lead dani away leaving sam alone with his thoughts.

"Dinner huh? Guess i should check what i have in the pantry doesn't make sense for gran to give me a house but no food" sam thought getting up and checking the cupboards and fridge only to find no food.

"Seriously? Who the hell gives someone a house as a gift but dosnt give any food" sam muttered to himself finding a note on the inside of the fridge door, peeling it off sam read it and thanked his granny mentally for it.

Note:

Dear Sam

I know you didn't get fed much by your mother so on this note you will find some numbers for some food delivery and a website so you can get your weekly shopping.

Please try not to order from pizza shops too much it isn't healthy.

From heather hikari

End note:

"Right what's for dinner?" mary asked making sam jump a little "there isn't any food in my cabinets but i can get some groceries delivered" sam said and mary smiled, "ok sweety lets go get some food then" mary said and the 3 went down to the office in the house.

"I really like how my gran designed the place" sam thought to himself after ordering the food.

After the food arrived and mary made dinner she had dani in her lap feeding her and somehow feeding herself at the same time whilst sam just sat in his seat poking at his food slightly jealous at dani.

"Sam sweety are you alright?" mary asked getting sams attention "hmm oh yea i am fine" sam said and mary put dani back in her seat and walked over to sam. "Sam are you feeling alright?" mary said putting a hand on sam stomach "yea i am fine i just don't eat much" sam said feeling a little sad at possibly disappointing mary.

Mary didnt get to get a decent look at sams condition when she was putting him in a diaper but she did feel he was very boney so she decided to pick sam up with sam protesting slightly. When mary carried sam down to his room she laid him on the bed "mummy what is going on?" sam asked slightly scared "sam sweety i need you to remove your shirt for me mommy needs to check something" mary said giving sam a serious stare.

Sam did remove his shirt and to mary's horror she saw that sam was very skinny ribs almost visible through the skin and medical scars going up his chest and when she looked at his back it was no better, scars both surgical and from what she assumed was from a belt, knife or a whip vowing if she ever saw sams biological mother she would put 6 rounds in her chest.

Sam felt like crying he never liked to take his clothes off due to the scars on his body he always wore clothing that was more bulky so he could appear tough but sam got surprised when mary hugged him gently.

"It's ok baby boy mommy will make sure you get fed ok" mary said putting sams shirt back on "b-but n-no this little stuff is wrong i am supposed to be big and scary" sam stuttered out, "save the big scary you for the battlefield for now enjoy yourself" mary said taking sam back to the dining room. "Now do you want mommy to feed you?" mary asked gently and sam nodded in agreement.

authors note: ok so this chapter was quite low quality i know but it was just to establish some stuff like classifications that could be seen that and i needed some filler


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: plans to catch the train and building the business

The next day when they were at the office sam was looking at getting the equipment needed for his front "fuck me that is expensive" sam said to himself then hearing dani say "oooo bwuda said a no no". "Sam what did we discuss about your language?" sally asked from the front desk "to not swear?" sam shouted back remembering the rest of the gang went off to do some of the securo serv jobs they had for them.

"Good boy" sally said going back to her computer as sam realised what he had to do to get the supplies. Making a quick phone call lester made his way to the office and made his way in.

"Sam did you call LJT?" sally said as sam walked over now puzzled at what mary said "LJT?" sam said quizzically, "LJT is a personality i put on to get biker gangs to start up businesses i get a small share in the profits much more stable than heists" lester says going to the break room and connecting his laptop to the TV.

"So you said you wanted to do a heist i guess it runs in the family" lester says putting up what sam assumed was a planning screen "well for the legal front we can get the cars legit and have them modified here, buuuut the hardware we need isn't cheap so we need to steal it" sam says taking a seat with sally and dani. "Ah yes well you sent me the prototype designs yes an automated taxi service who need immigrants when you have robots right? Anyway you there is a train going from town towards the quarry it's carrying some tech for merryweather and it's the sort of tech you are looking for. Control servers and everything you need to build a robot and control it from long range" lester explained gesturing frantically.

"I should run this through your mommy sam she might want in on this but she might not want you to get in on the action" sally says smiling gently and lester looks confused "your mommy? Please tell me you didn't bring that unpleasant thing here you are just about the only good thing she made" lester said rolling his eyes. Taking sally to the side to talk to her sam was slightly furious "listen lester doesn't know about the whole little thing the thing is very taboo in britain if anyone knew i would kill them if they blabbed" sam said venom lacing his tone. "Oh you're a little?" lester says walking over on his cane and what little colour was in sam's face faded "oh no need to worry i don't care if you're one neither would michael or trevor in fact i think they might think it cute" lester says and sam blushes.

"Uncle crest please" sam said covering his face with his hands "well i don't know if franklin would approve but he had a very iffy upbringing you know with the hood and all that" lester says shrugging. "Oh yea him he sold some cars for me yesterday he seemed alright" sam said shrugging then mary walks into the office with some shopping bags and packages "did i miss anything?" mary asked and after an explanation she nodded.

"Ok so you want us to rob a train?" mary asked as she put the shopping away as sam and dani watched cartoons, "yup since sam is paying for the equipment i can get you guys a cargobob but once it's used you gotta torch it" lester says and mary stops him there "i know how heists go lester this isn't my first but it's going to be sam's first" mary says making some sandwiches.

Whilst watching the littles mary and lester discussed the details more in depth planning the heist down to the last detail even with sally and lester watching the littles whilst mary went to get the guns. "Ok that should be the last of what we need for you guys il call you when i get that cargobob" lester says walking out of the office.

"Well i did buy out the entire building for a lot of money so i think we got space for the cars which should be coming shortly" sam says taping away at his computer, "wa bwuda up to?" dani asks looking at sams screen "creative accounting" sam says as a lot of money is deposited into his account and the company account seeing that the jobs for securo serv were done.

"And where did that money come from young man?" mary asked and sam lost a little colour in his face and tried to suppress a memory "from a source i don't want to explain" sam says solemnly and mary decides not to prod further.

"Mary we are back" tech says as the bikers return ready for a lunch break with 3 of them heading to the showers "did you get the changing supplies and toys like i asked?" mary shouts back. Whilst mary and the others were having their discussion sam was getting bored with cartoons and laid back on the sofa "bored" sam said simply and dani made her stuffie dance next to sam's head. "I appreciate the gesture sis but it doesn't help" sam says sighing "hmm how to help sam" dani thought then a devilish thought came to mind.

Sam was wondering what to do maybe he would sell one of the cars to pass the time he always wanted to flex his driving skills but then felt a tickling at his side and he tried to resist but ended up on his side giggling like a mad man. "D-D-D-DANI S-S-S-STOP PLEASE!" sam shrieked out in laughter and the girl in question continuing to tickle him "nope you is bored and i is helping" dani says giggling.

Sally and mary looked around the corner seeing the laughing littles and smiling then going back to the front desk "well the gang just needs lunch then il send them to sell some cars. Maybe we should see if the other ways to make money" mary says looking at the laptop lester left behind.

As mary was about to pick up the laptop she heard sam crying and dani quickly getting to her apologising "i sowwy mommy i made big bwo cwy" dani says as mary walked over to sam calming dani down by giving her a rabbit stuffie. "What's wrong baby?" mary said trying to to calm sam down after helping him sit back up seeing the blush on the man and was slightly surprised when sam clung to her hugging her.

"It's ok baby just tell mommy what's wrong" mary said rubbing sam's back then stuck a hand down the front of the suit trousers and put the back of her hand on the front of the diaper then realised what was wrong. "Oh you're wet" mary said and sam was cringing so damn hard he never thought he would actually use the diaper he never planned on it they were cheap as novelties in los santos.

Sam still questioned how mary was so strong as she lifted him and balanced her baby boy on her hip and carried sam to the bathroom were sam realised there was now a changing table long enough for him installed into the wall. "Mummy when did we get that" sam said clinging slightly tighter "i had sally install it whilst you and dani were watching cartoons it's strong enough to hold even the heaviest of littles" mary said laying sam on the table.

"And also it flips up into the wall" mary said changing sams diaper quickly and sam was surprised at how gentle she was "um mummy i am sure changing a boy is slightly different from a girl" sam said cocking his head a little. "Well i guess dani's modifications are quite convincing then" mary said putting sams trousers back on noting that it was probably the tickling.

"Well we should look at what lester gave us in the meanwhile" sams said remembering that lester must of left them the laptop he promised. After sitting at the business table with the laptop and booting it up and linked it to the screen over the table mary realised it was the same market she got the biker businesses she had then decided to call them leaving sally in her place.

"Well we got a few options for illegal ops such as document forgery but probably best not do that it aint that profitable but weed farms we can probably get away with in terms of legality" sam said using his knowledge of law.

"What do you mean they are all burned down" mary said into her phone worried for the people that worked in them hoping they got out alright but knowing the lost mc they didn't. Mary then got worried about sam making his company go into these businesses but then remembered he wasn't going in alone.

After sitting down at the table she realised that they all heard what happened and sam looked serious "well i guess since we can't use the roads network to sell the product well will use securo servs to sell" sam said looking serious. Mary did not think that the lost had computer specialists and heard that securo servs system was near unhackable so she supposed her babies were safe for then.

"Now the money i got imported from england was for 3 of these businesses so counterfeit money, meth lab and the cocaine lockup will do for the moment one of each" sam says pointing to each. Mary knew she can't stop sam from doing it then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention "right so how about i arrange the businesses and you can get a warehouse from securo serv" mary said. sam nodded in agreement and everyone went to do what they needed to do.

Quickly and purposefully going to the surge mary buckled sam and dani into the back seat. "Muuuuum i am not a baby" sam whined and folded his arms "plus it's my car i should get to ride in the front seat". "Now listen here young man i am your mommy remember now if you really are a big boy you will do as you're told now sit back here with your sister il drive" mary said smiling as she got in the driver's seat.

As they drove to the lockup dani looked at herself in a pocket mirror "big bwo i uggy" dani said about to cry and sam looked at her "i told you a million times sis you're not ugly that's just your condition" sam said hugging dani. Sam knew if he was heard by the advocates they would try to ruin his life for thinking with logic and reason he had dani's best wishes in mind but knew that her condition warped her sense of self and the modifications could only do so much.

"But-" dani said being silenced by sam putting a pacifier into her mouth "now stop it i think we are about to arrive" sam said looking out the window seeing they were in the docks and pulling into a parking spot.

Inspecting the lockup sam could see everything from the boxes of cocaine to the boxes of.. Baking soda? Sam figured that it was just something to pad it out and saw a bunch of other chemicals he thought were just to pad it out. "Well better not get high on my own product" sam thought to himself as they exited and went to the meth lab.

As they made their way to the meth lab dani began to yawn and mary awed "i guess it's someone's naptime you can stay in the car sweety" mary said smiling gently as they park.

As sam and mary entered the meth lab he looked at the already set up equipment all the supplies needed stacked up on shelves ready to be mixed together into a crystal substance to be sold to idiots that want to escape reality and college students.

After leaving and repeating for the cash sam clapped his hand together his business was coming together be it a little less legal.

authors note: well i hope you enjoyed this chapter more will come soon.

nox: wait sam your sis is a tranny?

sam: *cocks my gun* i know what you are thinking nox so dont you dare

nox: *draws my lightsaber and ignites it* hey i wasn't going to insult her

mary: *takes sams gun away* no guns in the house

obi-wan: *takes nox's lightsaber and turns it off* and no lightsabers

sam/nox: BUT MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM/DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD

alex: at least your weapon isnt locked up


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the heist

After a week of profiting and the cars sam ordered arriving lester gathered sam, dani and mary in the office putting a presentation of the heist plans on the TV. "alright so you guys are going to be split up into 2 teams, team A goes to the switch station in town take over the joint whilst team B hijacks the train and my guy will be ready with the helicopter to secure the cargo what we need is in 1 container" lester explains.

"Il take the switch board i guess just give me a laptop and il take over with a cyber attack" sam says and lester smiles "ok that's team A sorted and you two have to go team B" lester says pointing to dani and mary. "I am just glad my little baby boy isn't in the line of fire" mary said and dani looked excited "MOMMY WE MAKE THINGS GO BOOM!?" dani asks excitedly.

"Of course things are going to go boom sweety" mary said hugging dani "he yea you guys get the fun one oh boy do i miss heists" lester says chuckling as the heisters set to work with lester and sam getting into a van and dani and mary getting into a cargobob.

"Ok go time team what's our call signs?" sam asks over the radio as he drives the van towards the switchboard "mama bun is me baby bun is dani and baby bird is you sam" mary says smiling. "And my call sign?" lester asks sarcastically "hmm how about porn surfing creep" sam says and everyone on the radio call start laughing "il just stick with LJT then" lester says as him and sam arrive at the checkpoint to the switchboard.

"Yea we are here for daily maintenance" lester says to one of the guards handing him some stolen credentials and the guard looks at it then ushers them through to the maintenance parking bay.

"Alright we are in position mama bun" sam say climbing into the back of the van and getting a laptop out beginning the hack "roger that baby bird we should be over the train in ETA 2 minutes" mary says into the radio and her and dani load up their rifles. "It play time mommy?" dani asks "no not yet baby girl" mary says back as the cargobob descends over the train "ok make that ETA 30 seconds" mary said.

"Aaaaaaand hack complete you should have at least an hour before anyone notices the train is missing i jammed the trains radio too" sam says and mary and dani look at each other "ok baby girl it's play time" mary said and they jump down landing with a roll on the train.

"Clear" they both say advancing forward "ok baby bird tell us what we are looking for" dani says being drawn from her littlespace "good to hear the big girl in the driver's seat anyway the container is 1808 in the front" sam says and B team moves forward.

"Um sam you got a gun?" lester asks "yea i do why?" sam asks as a security guard opens the back of the van and sam takes out his pistol and shoots the guard dead. "TEAM A COMPROMISED TEAM A COMPROMISED!" lester says getting into the driver's seat and speeding off in the van.

"Big bro in trouble?" dani asks as they find container 1808 "yup so we better act fast" mary says as she advances into the locomotive. "HANDS UP!" mary shouted getting the driver out of his seat and tying him up "ok baby bird how do i stop this thing?" mary asked into the radio.

"Little busy mama bun" sam said as mary heard gunshots in the background "ok pull the brake lever" sam said after closing the door, "which one is the brake lever?" mary asked seeing 3 levers and sam held in a sigh "the big red one" sam said and mary pulled on the big red lever and grinding of metal could be heard.

"Mommy i had a owie" dani said into her radio as the force of the train slowing down throws her off the container and flat on her back on the container behind her. "It's ok baby mommy's here" mary said leaving the drivers cabin and climbing the containers to get to dani.

"It's ok sweety we are going to get you out of here" mary said getting dani to her feet and onto the container they came for as the train slowly stopped and the cargobob flew back over ready to pick it up. "Ok we got the package lets go" mary said securing the container with dani and riding the cargobob off the train.

"Good because we are in massive trouble" lester said turning a corner with sam almost toppling over, "lester can you get the cops off us?" sam asked "not without my computer why?" lester asks back as sam taps away at his laptop.

"Well there is a flaw in your security system just keep them off me until i can get them off us" sam said typing like his life depended on it. "No way you can't get into my computers" lester says going down alleyways and hears a beeping from sams laptop "done" sam said and lester slapped himself.

"Attention all units attention all units this is control let this one go we got a 10-32 on route 13 i repeat a 10-32 on route 13 this one is known terrorist bogdan" sam said into the laptop microphone and the cops drove away from them. Turning the laptop off sam and lester sighed in relief "good one kid" lester said slowing down and pulling into a alleyway.

"Baby bird come in baby bird?" mary said over the radio "i read you mama bun what's going on?" sam asked, "cargo secured dispose of that van and we can get to work" mary said and sam and lester felt like fainting.

After the van was disposed of and everyone gets back to the office with the equipment.

"Someone's tired" mary said seeing sam's face as he walks into the office "i am not used to this much physical activity" sam said as lester flicked through his phone and dani came to sam and hugs him. "Big bro you ok?" dani asked and sam weakly hugged back "yes and very tired i am going to go lay down" sam said going to the sofa and half passing out on it.

"Il put the littles down for a nap lester you should go home and make sure the cops wont follow up on this" mary said and lester looks up from his phone and nods "il see you when i have something else for you" lester said leaving.

After carrying sam and leading dani to the room they now call the nursery mary put sam and dani into the beds and pulled up a shortened set of side bars to keep them from falling out, mary couldn't help but smile seeing her littles getting some well deserved rest.

As mary walked out of the room she was greeted by sally at her desk "i see the kids are asleep" sally said as mary slumped into a chair, "maybe you should get some rest yourself" sally said "i am fine sally" mary complained as sally gets mary up and guides her to the sofa leaving her laying there.

authors note: ok ok iv been gone for a while i know but that is because of my mental health but also recently i had a accident on my bicycle so my leg is fractured

sam: mental health? what mental health?

author: i know sam i have no mental health what so ever

mama: come here baby boy i got you *picks up the author and carries him off*

sam: well hope you guys like the authors return


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: day of hiding

After spending the night at the office sam woke up rubbing his head to sooth the minor headache. "You ok baby boy" mary said walking in with a couple of bottles coloured blue and pink, "i am ok mummy, are those bottles?" sam asks and mary nods and sam looks nervous.

"Sam you're skinny and thirsty i can tell" mary said putting the pink bottle to the side and picks up sam and sits him in her lap after sitting in a chair between sam and dani's beds. Sam turned his head when mary tried to put the nipple of the bottle in his mouth and after of a couple of attempt a sharp smack to his rear sam opened his mouth and the nipple went into his mouth and he began to drink the bottle.

"There sweety it isn't as bad as you thought" mary said soothingly and gently rubbed sams legs and sam had to admit he did like the milk that came from the bottle tasted great sweet and warm, "il take that as you agree with me" mary said giggling when sam gently put a hand on the bottle.

Mary felt like her heart was going to melt she finally had sam exactly where she wanted him she felt like she could keep her littles safe.

"Mommy?" dani said sitting up in her bed and the tone she used made mary smile "il be with you in a second baby girl" mary said lifting sam which sam had to admit was slightly startling. Placing sam onto his own bed mary turned her attention to her babygirl and began to feed her the pink bottle.

Mary made sure to look over her shoulder to make sure sam was still drinking his but noticed he had already drunk it all "that's a good boy" mary said putting the empty bottle on a tray. Sam felt a pure burn of shame he just drank from a baby bottle, he was sitting in a diaper and he was calling someone his mummy sam felt weak he felt like he had to punish himself somehow.

Sally peered into the room and cracked a smile but entered the room in 1 simple motion "enjoying yourself mrs rendon?" sally said and mary turned and handed the 2 empty bottles to sally, "yes i am enjoying myself sally now give me a report on our heist" mary said.

"Well mary the cars sam ordered have arrived and are being stored in the second office garage and the servers are being installed and the equipment is being installed on the cars" sally said.

"That's great that will be all sally" mary said and sam sat bolt upright. "I best work on the cars" sam said about to walk out of the nursery when sally blocked his way "not so fast young man you still need to rest" sally said a bit of authority in her voice.

Sam wasn't having this at all "sally i am the boss i order you to stand aside" sam said looking down at sally being a entire head taller than her but he still felt kind of small. "Samuel hikari i will not stand aside you need rest you are still clearly tired" sally said and sam was taken aback of the tone she used, a commanding almost motherly type tone that he had heard mary use.

"Come here sammy" mary said and sam turned and walked over to mary who then guided both her littles to the break room of the office and sam's jaw dropped when he saw the clock. "11am? Wow i guess i slept a lot" sam thought to himself as gunner placed a big white plastic tub with a lid in front of the littles.

"Well babies we are going to have a little day" mary said opening the lid and spilling lego on the carpet, "now play nice now mommy has to take care of the business stuff" mary said as dani took to playing with the lego next to instantly but sam sat there hesitant.

Gunner was had nothing to do and sat in a chair she then noticed sam wasn't playing but he was simply sitting by the lego staring at it. "You going to play sam?" gunner asked snapping sam out of his thoughts "huh oh yea" sam said chuckling and grabbed a couple of pieces and gunner sighed and picked up sam and put him on her lap.

"Sam i may not know much about you but you're a little of my boss so i wouldn't be doing my job if you aren't happy and i don't want to make you feel like you HAVE to play" gunner said rubbing sams side. "It's just i only set this up almost 2 weeks ago and my mama is already here taking care of me and i feel like i don't deserve it yet it's everything i wanted… it just came so quickly" sam said looking down at his feet and sam felt a hand on his knee.

"Big bwo are you okay?" dani asked and sam swallowed his pride "ok so you know that i have done some.. Bad things dani" sam said as gunner rubbed his side, "i fought, i cheated, i made people suffer all because i wasn't strong enough" sam said and gunner looked confused.

"Don't think about it sam" gunner said putting sam back on the floor. Sighing sam starts to play maybe today would be much easier on him.

sam: are you fucking kidding me? you wait that long to post anything and you post this shit?

author: *slams another pint* listen fuck face i am having a small breakdown and i have been focusing on getting a job

mama: *picks up the author* ok sweet heart dont blow a valve

author: *groans*

mama: *pats authors butt and walks off* hope you guys enjoyed the story


End file.
